Running Away
by CharlesHayden
Summary: Charley Marie Van der Hayden is a famous bounty hunter in all of Africa but that soon changes when Mr. Van der Hayden comes back into her life after 4 years when she ran away. Will charley's past catch up with her or will her morals bite her in the ass?
1. Abana Awolowo

Hey guys, the author here. This is my second story so hopefully you will like and and review it :}

Also, in my stories, I will add different languages and I will add those at the bottom of the page.

Last words? I will hope that I update this one faster then I did to my last one. I might re-do that one, I don't know yet, we'll see.

* * *

Running Away

I was running through the jungle, yet again. This time it was after a fugitive named Abana Awolowo. She had already stabbed me with a knife and it's still in my arms. Wishing I had the time or the place to take it out already.

"_Njoo wewe, ng'ombe mafuta_!" she yelled out to me. I really don't like being called a fat cow so instead of stopping and shooting her, I went deep inside of me where my Aztec jaguar spirit lies until the full moon appears. Feeling her stir inside of me, growling at the hope that this would be dinner.

Abana stopped suddenly as a growl parted through my lips, "_Mwanamke kwa macho ajabu_" she whispered in fear. Giving her a cunning smile and knowing full well that my eyes were the color of a early morning sun

Every breath she took was going to be her last if she didn't cooperate. Abana Awolowo went underground for awhile because she was charged with drowning her child in a bucket of acid, not pretty when you see the "crime scene."

Ever since I see her child in the mortuary, I wanted to track her down and kill her but I don't have the papers to do it but screw paper work.

"_You know Abana, we wouldn't be running like this if you would just stop and pay attention to me_" tilting my head to the side as I said this. Drawling my Browning 9mm Hi-power gun out of it's holster, slowly raising it to her face.

Screaming loudly as she falls to her knees as if she felt bad about what she did. "_Mimi si sorry kuhusu nini kilichotokea kwa mtoto wangu lakini yeye tulistahili it! __Yeye alijitoa mwenyewe kwa roho mbaya na yeye afe kwa ajili yake!_"

"_A innocent little boy had to die because of your wrong doings, for being a dis-concerning mother_. _I hate woman like you with a very strong passion_."

I was left alone by my mother when I was 4 and my father was already in the state pen. I had no where to go but the streets. Walking on the streets at night when you just turned 4 can be a unforgettable thing.

Then when a man came up to me and said "_How would like to come with me? I got food, heat, and a nice comfy bed for you to sleep in_." I was only 4 and I was thinking with my stomach so I got into the car with him and he taught me everything about armory and defending myself as I grew up.

"_Abana Awolowo, you are going to die in this jungle, in front of me_" saying it loud of enough so she could hear. I felt her move a little, shooting up in the air as a warning to not move anymore.

My jaguar inside of me retreated back into where she lived at as I go into that part of me were everything is calm and my emotions dare not invade.

I raised my gun back down to her face as she crouches down, "_any last words, Abana_?"

"_Sina kitu kingine chochote kusema, wewe mwanamke shetani!_" she screamed at me again. I've been called some pretty bad things but devil woman was a first for me.

But that a was a last straw for me as I pulled the trigger, feeling nothing as she falls back onto the ground and the light goes out of her eyes.

"_I hope you rot, wherever you are, Abana because you definitely deserve it_." whispering softly as I walked of out the jungle with my head held high and my gun by my side.

* * *

Translations Swahili-English

**Njoo wewe, ng'ombe mafuta - **Come on, fat cow!

**Mwanamke kwa macho ajabu **- Woman with strange eyes

**Mimi si sorry kuhusu nini kilichotokea kwa mtoto wangu lakini yeye tulistahili it! Yeye alijitoa mwenyewe kwa roho mbaya na yeye afe kwa ajili yake **- I am not sorry about what happened to my baby but he deserved it! He gave himself to the evil spirit and he should die for this!

**Sina kitu kingine chochote kusema, wewe mwanamke shetani! **- I am not saying anything else, you devil woman!


	2. Survival

Hey ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are enoying this story as of right now! :}

Dedicating a story to someone can be a very special thing but this one is deciated to Brianna & Mrs. McHenry because they are the creativity for my story.

* * *

As I head back to my blue land rover, I looked back at my arm and sighed deeply. Thinking "_I want this out of my arm now_!" but I know I had to leave it in so Bhekizitha can take it out with some special herbs he has.

Heading down the road, I start to think about what happened with Abana. "_She deserves to die by my terms but what about someone else? Was it right for me to do that_?" But then I realized that I was okay with what I did and no one should ever put their child through that kind of pain.

Sighing deeply again as I pulled into the garage, I almost ran over my wolf, Spirit. I gasped when he barked at me with annoyance. Getting out of my land rover, I pulled him close to me as I whisper an old African lullaby as an apology.

Spirit rolled his sky blue eyes at me and padded away. Standing up again, I heard my knees crinkle in relieved pressure as I walk into my kitchen, singing an old Destiny's Child song in Spanish. "_Di mi __nombre, di mi nombre. Si no hay nadie a tu alrededor, decir "Te amo bebé" Si no está corriendo juego. Di mi nombre, di mi nombre. __Usted actina un poco 'la sombra. __¿No me grites bebé. __¿Por qué el cambio repentino?_"

Spirit barked along with me as a backup singer, laughing at his goofiness. "_Oh god Spirit, I love you with all my heart_." As I cooed at him, gently taking his muzzle into my hands. Spirit is the only good thing in my life beside my guns and knives; he was there for me since I was four and has been ever since. It would leave a big hole in my heart if someone took him away or even the scary possibility of killing him.

I heard an "_Mtu nyumbani?_" coming from the doorway, in Africa, it's rude to leave your door closed during daylight hours. "_Bhekizitha, nzuri ya kuona wewe na mimi tuna tatizo kidogo_.." I said wearily. "_Nini, Char-?_" Then he noticed my armed and yelled at me rapidly in Swahili, not nice things anyway.

"_Oy! Si kosa langu! Yeye stabbed mimi!_" I yelled back.

"_Ni nini kilichotokea kwa mwanamke? Je, yeye tu prance mbali katika jungle na alicheza na simba? Naapa, kila wakati I kuwaona, wako kuwadhuru kwa namna fulani! Una makovu kutosha tayari, kuacha kujaribu kuongeza zaidi!_" he yelled at me again.

"_Mawazo tu yelling yako mimi ni kwa sababu ya huduma, Bhekizitha_." I said with a mischievous smile. He gave me a nasty glare and started looking at my arm and what he could do to fix it without a scar. I couldn't of cared less it if did or not.

While he was looking at my arm, I heard a magnumclick into place, telling Spirit to stand guard and Bhekizitha to be quiet. Ripping the knife out of my arm quickly, I pulled my Browning out again and gets into the shooting position.

"_Mimi nataka mtu ambaye kuuawa mke wangu kutoka hapa, sasa hivi! Au mimi kuanza risasi katika sekunde __kumi!_" The unknown man screamed at me.

"_Tisa_.." as the screaming continued.

I had nine seconds to change my life. I'm juggling fate and survival in my hands a I hear a faint six in the background. It's either do or die, which would you pick?

* * *

Translation Spanish- English

**Di mi nombre, di mi nombre. Si no hay nadie a tu alrededor, decir "Te amo bebé" Si no está corriendo juego. Di mi nombre, di mi nombre. Usted actina un poco 'la sombra. ¿No me grites bebé. ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? - **Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say "I love you baby" If you are running game. Say my name, say my name. You actin a bit 'in the shade. Do not yell at me baby. Why the sudden change?

Translations Swhaili - English

**Mtu nyumbani? - **Anyone home?

**Bhekizitha, nzuri ya kuona wewe na mimi tuna tatizo kidogo.. **- Bhekizitha, good to see you and I have a little problem ..

**Nini, Char-? - **What, Charley?

**Oy! Si kosa langu! Yeye stabbed mimi! - **Oy! Not my fault! She stabbed me!

**Ni nini kilichotokea kwa mwanamke? Je, yeye tu prance mbali katika jungle na alicheza na simba? Naapa, kila wakati I kuwaona, wako kuwadhuru kwa namna fulani! Una makovu kutosha tayari, kuacha kujaribu kuongeza zaidi! -** What happened to her? Did she just prance off into the jungle and played with the lion? I swear, every time I see you are hurt in some way! You have enough scars already, stop attempting to add more!

**Mawazo tu yelling yako mimi ni kwa sababu ya huduma, Bhekizitha. **- The only really your yelling at me is because you care about me.

**Mimi nataka mtu ambaye kuuawa mke wangu kutoka hapa, sasa hivi! Au mimi kuanza risasi katika sekunde kumi! - **I want the person who killed my wife from here, right now! Or I start shooting in ten seconds!

**Tisa! **- 9!


End file.
